


Poison Tactic

by Magical_Persona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Seiros Investigation Team, Series, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: When someone poisons the food everyone points to Claude as the culprit. It's up to Claude and his team to figure out who did it before something worse comes to pass.As with most of this series, I've not written mysteries or anything of the sort. Constructive criticism is welcomed.





	Poison Tactic

The sun beams skipped across the glittering pond waters. The birds were singing happily from their perches in the trees. The horses happily munched on the grass, their tails swatting away flies. There were flowers blooming in the courtyard of the officer’s academy. All in all it was a beautiful day to be outside. The only things missing were the voices of the people who call this place home.

It had been like this for about a week now. No one seemed to know where the sickness had come from, but in one day the entire school was disrupted by stomach troubles. Claude was lying in his bed, curled up on himself. His stomach was churning and sweaty hair clung to his forehead. Why did this have to happen to him? What had he done to deserve this treatment?

There was a knock at his door. He knew he should answer it, but just the thought of moving sent his stomach twisting and knotting. He looked at the door hoping that the offending object would burst into flames. At least then people might leave him be. He just wanted to suffer in peace.

“I don’t have the cure!” Claude snapped, though it came out as something more akin to a moan. Ugh, just talking made him feel like he was going to throw up.

Seteth, who apparently had no regard for personal space, threw open the door. “May I ask what kind of poison you insisted on putting in the food?”

Claude winced at the voice. Why did he have to be so loud? All he wanted to do was sleep. Surely this would go away. Wait. Had Seteth said poison? Claude’s groggy thoughts managed to pull themselves together.

“Poison?” He croaked forcing himself into a sitting position. That’s why everyone had been coming to him like he had the answers. They all thought this was his fault. He had just enough energy to feel a spark of annoyance before it faded, leaving only exhaustion. “You think I did it?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realized he should have probably stayed quiet. Or maybe asked why Seteth was here, but he was too tired to play games. His brain wasn’t able to pull from the thousands of schemes he’d concocted.

“I have reason to suspect you of being capable of such things.” Seteth replied.

Claude groaned. He didn’t have the willpower to dig through Seteth’s annoying speech patterns right now. Why couldn’t he had just answered with a yes or no? Would it be rude to lie back down and fall asleep? Probably, but that didn’t mean it was any less tempting.

“And you think I poisoned myself too?” Claude asked.

Seteth nodded sharply. “What better way to rid yourself of blame.”

Claude wished he had the energy to flip Seteth off. That was taking it too far. Sure, Claude was a schemer and he found poison making to be an interesting pastime, but poisoning the whole school? Did people really think he was capable of that? Apparently, or Seteth wouldn’t be standing in his room right now.

“I didn’t poison anyone,” Claude managed as his stomach twisted in an unsavory way. He really needed to find a bucket or something. There was a perfectly capable Seteth not leaving him alone. “If you’re going to stand there all day the least you could do is get me a bucket.”

Claude felt a small twinge of pride that he was able to get a complete sentence out. Then his shoulders fell. He was so weak that managing a complete sentence felt like an achievement. What was this world coming to? And what in Fodlan was he supposed to do to clear his name? He was stuck in bed, and as far as he knew, the rest of the monastery was as well. He collapsed back against the bed, no longer able to hold himself up.

Seteth sighed, realizing he wouldn’t be getting any more information out of the boy in this condition. He’d simply have to wait until everyone was feeling better. Manuela had at least been able to tell him it wouldn’t be fatal. There was just no way of telling how long it would take for the effects to wear off. He could only take solace in the fact that there were four of them who could still function at a semi normal capacity.


End file.
